


Long Overdue

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Blangst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, dads!Klaine, lots of feelings, yet another piece of the Tom Anderson reconciliation story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Blaine’s dad had never truly come to terms with his son being gay. At best, he’d been cold and distant, refusing to even mention the reality that his son loved (or was eventually married to) another man.But when Blaine and Kurt have their first daughter, Tracy, everything changes. With the birth of his first grandchild, Tom begins to realize some things about himself, his son, and love in general.A piece of the Tom Anderson reconciliation story. Fluffy, but pretty angsty (Blangst specifically).
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Pam Anderson/Tom Anderson
Series: dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364230
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Long Overdue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, readers, to the Tom Anderson reconciliation story. Part two, in a way.
> 
> I have more plans for his journey, for sure. Both before and after this fic. Stay tuned, and enjoy!

When Tracy Anderson-Hummel is born, it’s no surprise that she has a long list of visitors who cycle through the hospital room to see her. Her first visitors, of course, were Grandpa Burt and Nana Carole, who had hopped on a flight the minute Kurt and Blaine had called them at three in the morning to tell them she was on her way.

Less than an hour after she was born, Pam Anderson practically runs into the room, tears slipping from her eyes as she cradles her granddaughter, hugging and kissing and congratulating both Blaine and Kurt repeatedly.

Notably absent from these festivities, however, is her husband. 

Blaine told his dad that he and Kurt were having a baby. He even texted him that morning to let him know that she’s on her way — to which he received no reply. Thus, when Pam sees the quick dart of her son’s eyes to the empty space behind her when she first comes in the room, she offers him only a sympathetic smile. No words needed to be said; they both knew.

Pam stays in New York for two days, flying home only when she manages to rip herself away from Tracy. She gets her grandmotherly fill, holding, feeding, and cooing at Tracy as much as humanly possible during the short amount of time she’s in the area. She even got to let Kurt and Blaine take a nap on her last day there, spending two hours alone with her granddaughter. However, it’s all over much too soon, and she arrives home with a heart overflowing in love and a phone full of baby pictures.

“Honey, I’m home!” Pam calls as she shuts the front door behind her, leaving her suitcase by the stairs as she walks farther into her house to find her husband.

“How was your flight?” Tom’s in his study, and he puts down his pen as Pam walks into the room.

“It was fine. It took so much strength to rip myself away from Tracy, though,” Pam comments, and Tom clears his throat.

“How is she — I mean, did things go well?” He asks uncertainly, as if he almost shouldn’t have this concern. “How are Blaine and Kurt doing?”

“Tracy is happy and healthy,” Pam relays, smiling softly. “And Blaine and Kurt are doing wonderful. They’re new parents, so everything is foreign territory, but they’re such great dads already. Remember those days?”

Tom chuckles. “I do. Blaine was such an easy baby, but Cooper was somewhat of a menace.”

“The poor boy had his days and nights mixed up,” Pam reminisces. “But they were both good babies. We couldn’t have asked for better.”

“If their daughter is anything like Blaine, they’ll be fine,” Tom comments, then pauses. “Do they... do they know? How do they know...”

“Who’s the biological father?” Pan supplies, and Tom nods. “They don’t know for certain. It was an equal chance, although Blaine is positive that she’s Kurt’s biologically. Tracy has his eyes.”

“I can’t imagine,” Tom murmurs aloud, almost to himself. “I can’t imagine having a child and immediately recognizing that it isn’t yours.”

“But she is his, honey,” Pam retorts gently. “There is no one in the world who Blaine loves more than Kurt. When he looks down at his daughter and sees his husband in her, it brings him so much joy. Believe me, I had to hear him talk about exactly that the entire time I was there.”

“I should’ve been there,” Tom says suddenly, sighing. “I should have been there, I was a coward not to go see my own granddaughter after she’s been born. What is wrong with me?”

Pam beckons her husband up from his desk, pulling him into a hug. “Time heals all wounds, darling. Blaine just wants to know that you care, and you obviously do. I don’t think he’s expecting a full one-eighty immediately. Baby steps.”

“I’m trying,” Tom manages weakly. “I’ve been so cold, so distant, for years, Pam. He’s my son —“

“I know,” Pam comforts, not missing the tears that slip out of the corners of his eyes. “But Blaine has to know this, too.”

“I don’t know I could ever repair this,” he whispers sadly. “I just don’t want my grandchildren to see me as some monster.”

“Blaine and Kurt would never paint you that way,” Pam replies, but Tom shakes his head.

“They wouldn’t, but their kids will grow up and start to realize why I was never around,” Tom chokes out angrily. “They’d figure it out for themselves.”

“So start now,” Pam encourages. “Don’t give your grandchildren that opportunity.”

“Does he even want me in his life?” Tom questions, and Pam brushes a few more tears off of his cheeks.

“He’s your son. And even more than that, he’s Blaine,” Pam smiles. “He has the biggest heart I’ve ever known. It’ll take time, but he still loves you.”

“And Kurt,” Tom shakes his head. “I’ve been nothing but awful and cold to him. He has no reason to want to forgive me.”

Pam squeezes his hand. “Of course he does. You’re his husband’s dad. If not for you, he’ll let you back in for Blaine. I promise.”

Tom nods, letting out a shaky exhale. “I think I’m going to call him.”

“I think that’s a great idea.”

******

Blaine’s laying on the couch, propped up next to Kurt, with Tracy laying on his husband’s chest, fast asleep while they watch Gossip Girl reruns quietly in the background. In reality, they’re still mostly focused on simply watching their daughter’s every move, totally entranced with her tiny being.

Suddenly, he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, having been put on silent when Tracy fell asleep (they already had the unfortunate experience of accidentally waking her from a nap with the sound of a phone ringing). When he checks the caller ID, his heart plummets and he immediately feels sick to his stomach.

“Oh my god, it’s my dad,” he whispers to Kurt, who just looks at him with wide eyes.

Blaine stands from the couch as he swipes open the call, putting some distance between himself and the sleeping baby. “Hello?”

“Hey, Blaine, it’s Dad. How is everything?”

“Uh, well, we’re definitely adjusting...” Kurt sends him a concerned look from the couch, and Blaine just shakes his head incredulously in reply. “...you know, our lives are pretty consumed by Tracy now.”

“I remember what that was like,” Tom remarks. “Just try to make time for yourselves, even if it only is a twenty-minute power nap on the couch while your baby is sleeping.”

“We’re trying,” Blaine responds, and the phone call falls into a lapse of heavy silence.

“So,” Tom says carefully. “I called to check in, but also apologize for not coming to see Tracy in the hospital. It was my granddaughter’s birth; I should not have prioritized my work.”

“Oh, no, it’s okay. I understand that you were busy,” Blaine answers, and Tom sighs.

“No, it’s no excuse. I — I want to meet her, Blaine,” Tom admits. “I really regret not coming with your mom. I can’t believe I missed my son’s daughter being born.”

“Dad,” Blaine swallows around the lump in his throat, desperately trying to maintain his rapidly-slipping composure. 

“Your mom tells me she looks like Kurt,” Tom comments, voice thick with emotion. “That she has his eyes.”

“Yeah, she does,” Blaine laughs wetly, smiling in spite of himself. “She’s beautiful, Dad. I can’t stop watching her every move.”

“I’m proud of you, Blaine. You’re going to be a great dad,” he praises, still sounding choked-up. “You and Kurt both.”

“Thank you,” Blaine murmurs, tears streaming down his face as Kurt watched him worriedly. “You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that.”

“Well, it’s long overdue,” Tom concedes softly. “Say hi to Kurt for me, okay? And send me pictures of Tracy. Your mom’s shown me some already, but I want to save some to my phone so I can set them as my wallpaper.”

Blaine laughs again. “Will do, Dad. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Bye, Blaine.”

The minute he hangs up, Blaine can’t stop the sobs that overwhelm him, and the next thing he knows, he’s being brought into a tight embrace by his husband.

“Are you okay?” Kurt asks softly a few minutes later, when Blaine’s finally settled down. “What happened in that phone call?”

“He apologized for not coming out to see Tracy,” Blaine relays, letting out a shuddering breath. “And he said he’s proud of me. Of us. He wants to see Tracy sometime, and asked for pictures.”

“That’s a lot,” Kurt remarks. “How are you feeling about it all?”

“It doesn’t immediately forgive him of years of hurt,” Blaine explains. “But I’m so relieved. It took so long, Kurt. I missed him. I missed him for over ten years.”

“I know, I know,” Kurt rubs Blaine’s back gently as the tears start again.

“It’s the tiniest glimmer of hope,” Blaine says. “But it means something. It really does.”

Kurt smiles softly, tilting Blaine’s chin up to kiss him sweetly. “I’ll be right here with you through everything. I’m not ready to forgive him either, but I will if and when you do.”

“Thank you,” Blaine murmurs, leaning up to press another kiss to his husband’s lips, only breaking apart at the sound of Tracy’s soft cries from the bassinet they have set up in their living room.

“I’ve got her,” Blaine volunteers, crossing the room to pick his daughter up and cradle her to his chest, unable to stop the emotion that swells in his chest every time he looks at her.

“She’s perfect,” he whispers, feeling Kurt stand next to him. “We did it.”

“We did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends, I hope you enjoyed this fic! So, BIG NEWS: I made an Instagram for this account! It is:
> 
> @insightful.insomniac
> 
> PLEASE follow it for updates whenever I post a fic, and I also plan to use it to interact with you all (I am really excited to use the poll feature to pick prompts to write, maybe have y’all design a fic, etc). I’d really like to use it as a more effective and efficient way to communicate with my readers!
> 
> Thanks for your support! Stay inside and stay safe, everyone. Much love <3


End file.
